scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rosa in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Eris, The Queen of Hearts
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dormouse - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *Queen of Hearts - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *King of Hearts - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Transcripts: *Bobby, Pesto and Squit: Da dee dee da da da, Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum, painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red, we dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread. We’re painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red! Painting the roses red, and many a tear we shed, because we know they’ll cease to grow, in fact they’ll soon be dead. Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red. Painting the roses red, we’re painting the roses red… *Rosariki: Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red? *Bobby, Pesto and Squit: Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. And, the queen, she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she’d raise a fuss and each of us would quickly lose his head. *Rosariki: Goodness! *Bobby, Pesto and Squit: Since this is the thought we dread, we’re painting the roses red! *Rosariki: Oh dear! Then let me help you! Painting the roses red… *Rosariki, Bobby, Pesto and Squit: We’re painting the roses red. Don’t tell the queen what you have seen, or say that’s what we said, what, we’re painting the roses red… *Rosariki: Yes, painting the roses red… *Bobby. Pesto and Squit: Not pink, not green… *Rosariki: Not aquamarine… *Rosariki, Bobby, Pesto and Squit: We’re painting the roses red! *Bobby, Pesto and Squit: The Eris! The Eris! *Rosariki: The Eris! *Bobby, Pesto and Squit: The Eris! … *Commander: Cards, halt! Count off! *All-Stars: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack. *Rosariki: The Pogoriki! *Pogoriki: He…he… her imperial highness, he… her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Eris! And the Billy Dog… *A card (or perhaps Mickey Mouse?): Hurray! *Eris: Hum… Who’s been painting my roses red? Who’s been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose his head! *Squit: Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it’s all his fault! *Pesto: Not me, your grace! The Bobby, the Bobby! *Eris: You? *Bobby: No, Pesto! *Eris: The Deuce you say? *Pesto: Not me, the Squit! *Eris: That’s enough! Off with their heads! *All-Stars: They’re going to lose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they’re going to lose their head… *Eris: Silence! *Rosariki: Oh, please, please! They were only trying to… *Eris: And who is this? *Billy Dog: Uh… well, well, well, now, eh… let me see, my dear. It certainly isn’t a heart… do you suppose it’s a club? *Eris: Why, it’s a little girl. *Rosariki: Yes, and- and I was hoping… *Eris: Look up, speak nicely, and don’t twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say ‘yes, your majesty’! *Rosariki: Yes, your majesty! *Eris: Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going? *Rosariki: Well, um, I’m trying to find my way home… *Eris: Your way? All ways here are my ways! *Rosariki: Well, yes, I know, but I was just thinking… *Eris: Curtsey while you’re thinking, it saves time. *Rosariki: Yes, your majesty, but I was only going to ask… *Eris: I’ll ask the questions! Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts